


Milczenie złotem, a mowa...?

by Yunoha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunoha/pseuds/Yunoha
Summary: Wydarzenia mają miejsce po zakończonych finałach. Yuuri chce wszystkim powiedzieć to samo co dzień wcześniej przekazał Viktorowi, ale nie wszystko się udaje... Może to i lepiej?Czyli Viktor i Yuuri powinni rozmawiać w jakichś odosobnionych miejscach, a nie![note: pewnie tytuł jeszcze się zmieni, ale niech na razie będzie taki xD]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mam nadzieję, że będzie Wam się podobać. :)
> 
> Przepisywane z zeszytu na szybkiego, więc przepraszam za możliwe błędy.

 

Brunet zacisnął nieznacznie wargi, kiedy pytania ze strony reporterów nie cichły nawet na chwilę. Już raz próbował przekazać im to, co chciał powiedzieć od dłuższego czasu. Jednak ci natrętni ludzie zamiast czekać cierpliwie na odpowiedzi, rzucali tylko kolejnymi pytaniami z prędkością godną karabinu maszynowego. 

– Panie Katsuki, jak pan czuje się będąc na podium? 

– Co z następnymi zawodami? Ma pan już w planach jakiś układ? 

– Wow! A jeszcze rok temu nikt nie zwracał na pana uwagi! Jakie to uczucie być sławnym? 

– Czy uważa pan, że osiągnął tyle dzięki Victorowi Nikiforovi? 

Japończyk zerknął na wymienionego mężczyznę. Victor stał z boku, z dala od wianuszka dziennikarzy sportowych. Ręce splecione na piersi, chyba nieznacznie ściągnięte brwi i… to spojrzenie. Yuuri natychmiast odwrócił wzrok, czując rosnący ciężar w piersi. 

Tak będzie lepiej. Tak będzie lepiej. Tak będzie… powtarzał sobie jak mantrę. 

– Bardzo dużo zawdzięczam Victorowi – odezwał się, kiedy dostrzegł okazję. Króciutką przerwę między kolejnymi pytaniami. A kiedy w końcu zabrał głos, reszta osób zamilkła uczynnie. – Gdyby nie on, najprawdopodobniej całkowicie zrezygnowałbym z tegorocznego sezonu. Jestem mu za to niezmiernie wdzięczny. – Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało do najbliżej stojącego reportera. – Dlatego bez żalu mogę coś ogłosić… 

– O mój boże...! To jednak prawda!  – wydarła się nagle jakaś kobieta, wywołując niemałe poruszenie. 

– Łiii! Jednak naprawdę się pobiorą! 

– C-co…? 

Victor uśmiechnął się pod nosem, ruszając ku Katsukiemu i przeciskając się między dziennikarzami. 

– No już, już! – zawołał cicho, kiedy już udało mu się stanąć przy Japończyku. Przyciągnął zarumienionego mężczyznę do siebie. – Mimo że Yuuri nie zdobył złota, postanowiłem i tak spełnić swoją obietnicę! 

Wśród reporterów poruszenie wzmogło na sile. Nikiforov uśmiechnął się radośnie, chwytając pewniej Katsukiego w pasie. Chwycił jego prawą dłoń, przyciągając do swoich warg i składając lekkie pocałunki na palcach. 

Yuuri z kolei zamarł, zmrożony słowami i postępowaniem starszego łyżwiarza. 

Nie tak się umawiali! Przecież wspólnie doszli do porozumienia... Miało być inaczej... 

Na dalsze pytania odpowiadał już tylko Victor. Katsuki jedynie stał obok niego, nawet nie analizując, jakie słowa padały z której strony. Ciepła dłoń spoczywała spokojnie na jego boku, chociaż mały palec sunął nieznacznie w dół i w górę od czasu do czasu.

Rosjanin z uśmiechem zerknął na swojego podopiecznego. Na jego spuszczoną głowę i zaczerwienione uszy. Najprawdopodobniej cała jego twarz była taka spąsowiała.

– Na dalsze pytania odpowiemy w innym terminie – powiedział nagle, wyrywając z ust dziennikarzy niezadowolone prośby o kontynuowanie wywiadu. Victor jednak, nie zważając na ich protesty, pociągnął Yuuriego w stronę części przeznaczonej tylko dla zawodników.

– Woah… myślałem, że zaraz nas tam zjedzą – zwrócił się do Japończyka, który w ciszy szedł z nim przez korytarz. – Yuuri? – mruknął nieznacznie zbity z tropu, spoglądając na młodszego łyżwiarza.

Katsuki odsunął się od niego widocznie, co niezaprzeczalnie ubodło Nikiforova. Czemu Yuuri musiał za każdym razem uciekać do swojej skorupki?

– Wczoraj umówiliśmy się inaczej, Victor… – szepnął srebrny medalista, nie podnosząc wzroku na Victora. Nie chciał pokazać jak bardzo czuł się w tej chwili zdradzony.

– Nie, Yuuri. – Rosjanin pokręcił głową, kładąc dłonie na jego barkach. – Ja jedynie wysłuchałem tego, co chciałeś mi powiedzieć. Ale na nic się nie zgadzałem… Nie mówiłem, że zrobię tak jak to sobie zaplanowałeś.

– A-ale Victor… – sapnął cicho mężczyzna, podnosząc na ułamki sekund wzrok, po czym znów zawiesił spojrzenie na poziomie swoich drżących nieznacznie dłoni. – Milczenie jest również oznaką zgody…

– Yuuri! – podniósł nieznacznie głos Nikiforov i natychmiast złagodniał. – Yuuri – powtórzył z uczuciem, a Japończyk miał wrażenie, że zaraz zmiękną mu nogi w kolanach. Jakby od samego wzroku Nikiforova nie miał już wcześniej takich problemów! – Dobrze wiesz, że gdybym był tego samego zdania, co ty, to głośno bym się z tobą zgodził.

– Wiem… Ale wiem też, że w drugą stronę też byś głośno zaoponował. A tego nie zrobiłeś.

– Dziwisz mi się? Byłem w wielkim szoku! – zauważył natychmiast. – Nie na co dzień jestem porzucany przez swojego partnera.

– Jak zwykle dramatyzujesz, Vic… Chwi… Co?! – Katsuki cały czerwony na twarzy rzucił Rosjaninowi niedowierzające spojrzenie. – K-kogo?

– No jak to kogo… partnera. – Wielokrotny-złoty-medalista cmoknął niecierpliwie. – Chyba teraz mi nie powiesz, że nie uważałeś nas za partnerów dążących wspólnie do jednego celu?

Yuuriemu tylko na chwilę zabrakło słów.

– Nie, nie, nie! Masz rację! Znaczy, nie masz! Etto…! – zaczął się plątać w swoich myślach. Yuuri czasami potrafił być naprawdę słodki. – Miałem na myśli…

Victor uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, na sekundy, by znów przybrać zraniony wyraz twarzy. W końcu nie może pokazać, że obecna sytuacja zaczyna go jednocześnie bawić i rozczulać. A najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że nie wiedział, które uczucie bardziej dominuje obecnie w jego sercu.

– Już sam nie wiem, co chcesz mi przez to przekazać…

– Ummm… Nigdy cię nie wykorzystywałem w takim celu – bąknął w końcu.

– Wiem. W końcu cały czas broniłeś się przed tym, by nie spać razem, więc nawet nie było okazji do _wykorzystywania mnie_ w taki sposób – powiedział, nie mogąc się powstrzymać przed dalszym zawstydzaniem Katsukiego.

Yuuri sapnął, pąsowiejąc jeszcze mocniej.

– N-nie to miałem na myśli – próbował się bronić.

– Oczywiście, że nie.

Nabija się nie mnie, uświadomił sobie Yuuri, jednak i tak nic nie powiedział. Spuścił jedynie głowę, czekając na dalsze słowa Rosjanina. Może to była jego forma zemsty za to, co chciał zrobić?

– Yuuri… Yuuri, spójrz na mnie – poprosił mężczyzna, przysuwając się bliżej do Katsukiego.

Ten przełknął niepewnie ślinę, podnosząc głowę i… zatonął w spojrzeniu błękitnych oczu.

Mogło się wydawać, że błękit jest zimnym kolorem, kojarzony z zimą, niskimi temperaturami… Co kojarzy się od razu z Rosją. A teraz wszystko, co kojarzy się Yuuriemu z tym krajem był Victor.

No i jakby tego było mało, błękit oczu Victora wcale nie był chłodny. Wręcz przeciwnie. Jego spojrzenie było gorące. Jego oczy zdawały się błyszczeć od nadmiaru uczuć, które w sobie kryły.

Nikiforov był już naprawdę blisko.  Jego dłonie spoczęły na talii bruneta, przyciągając ku sobie tak, że biodra dotykały drugich bioder. Lekko rozchylone usta prawie ocierały się o siebie, przez co serce Yuuriego już zaczęło wybijać szaleńcze rytmy.

– Nie pozwolę, byś mnie zostawił, Yuuri. Nawet jeśli to miałoby być dla mojego dobra – mruknął, z każdym kolejnym słowem zahaczając o dolną wargę Japończyka, by na samym końcu ostatecznie skosztować ust, których pragnął od dłuższego czasu.

Jednak mimo wszystko… warto było tyle czekać.

 

~*~

 

Yuri wyszedł z łazienki i spojrzał w bok, kiedy usłyszał jakieś dziwne dźwięki z tamtej strony. Zastygł, dostrzegając znajomą dwójkę w nie tak bardzo dwuznacznej pozie. Chociaż miał podejrzenia co do nich, to i tak ujrzenie tego na własne oczy było zaskakujące.

Victor atakował właśnie wyeksponowaną szyję Prosiaka, jednocześnie zaciskając palce na jego pośladkach i ocierając się o niego sugestywnie. Przez co z gardła bruneta co rusz uciekały pojedyncze westchnienia.

Już miał zrobić krok do tyłu i ponownie zaszyć się w łazience, kiedy poczuł delikatny dotyk na swoim ramieniu. Nim zdążył krzyknąć, czyjaś dłoń znalazła się na jego wargach. Spojrzał na intruza i westchnął z ulgą, rozpoznając Otabeka.

– Chodźmy stąd i zostawmy ich – szepnął cicho, zabierając rękę i zamiast tego złączył ich palce ze sobą. Pociągnął zarumienionego blondyna, który pomyślał, że nie miałby nic przeciwko znalezieniu się na miejscu Victora i Yuuriego. Jeżeli miałoby to być z Otabekiem, oczywiście.


End file.
